This invention relates to a small article moving system designed to move a bar or rod which carries a small article such as a model or an exhibit on the top thereof along a guide channel formed on a surface in advance.
Hitherto, there have been available various types of systems for moving a small article along a guide channel formed on a surface. However, all of them rely upon a simple guide channel, and permit simple movement. Those which can effect such rather complicated functions as start and stop, normal and reverse movement, acceleration and deceleration freely become expensive generally because of the complicated mechanism required for such freedom of movement. Also, they have the general disadvantage that no reliable repeat action or movement can be performed.